1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are related to harness verification apparatuses for supporting generation and verification of harness routes.
2. Related Art
In design and manufacturing processes, three-dimensional display techniques for displaying objects in three dimensions have been used as essential techniques in recent years. Various types of verification tool systems, such as computer aided design (CAD) systems and mockup generation systems called digital mockups, help users achieve faster product development by providing various verification functions using three-dimensional display techniques.
For harnesses included in electronic apparatuses to be displayed as objects, the above-described tool systems allow users to generate, change, and verify the routes through three-dimensional models in virtual space.
Typically, harness routes are defined by a routing method. With this method, a route of a harness is defined by selecting feature points (e.g., portions of a model, centers of holes, and pre-defined connector positions) to sequentially define pass points of the harness, and repeating the selection of such feature points.
As a technique for inputting routing diagrams, there is a known technique in which designated points are inputted into a CAD system, a wiring route is determined from a plurality of routing patterns, and three-dimensional routing data is generated.
As a way to associate two-dimensional graphic data with three-dimensional stereoscopic data, there is a known technique in which a correspondence between three-dimensional stereoscopic data and two-dimensional graphic data from which the three-dimensional stereoscopic data is generated is stored and then, the two-dimensional graphic data is converted to three-dimensional graphic data.
Japanese laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2003-157289 and 8-273003 are examples of related art.
FIG. 20A illustrates a display example of a three-dimensional model placed in virtual space to represent an exterior of an entire electronic apparatus having a harness, the three-dimensional model being displayed on a display screen of a CAD system.
In the three-dimensional model displayed on the CAD screen of FIG. 20A, since the inside of an electronic apparatus 900 is entirely covered with a front cover 901 and a side cover 902, the user cannot check the internal state of the electronic apparatus 900.
Therefore, the user operates the CAD system to hide the front cover 901 and the side cover 902 on the CAD screen.
FIG. 20B illustrates a display example obtained by hiding some covers and housing components of the electronic apparatus 900 of FIG. 20A by user's operation of the CAD system.
In the display state of FIG. 20B, the user further operates the CAD system to hide or display internal components etc. for easy route verification for a harness 911. That is, the user performs route verification for the harness 911 while operating the CAD system to hide or display components, such as a panel cover 912, a first unit 913, a second unit 914, a first metal plate 915, and a second metal plate 916, on the CAD screen.
FIG. 20C illustrates an example obtained by displaying the display example of FIG. 20A in clipping mode, on the basis of the position of a specified reference plane, for the user to perform route verification for the harness 911 in the electronic apparatus 900. When a shape of the electronic apparatus 900 is three-dimensionally displayed, the clipping mode allows the user to view an internal configuration of the electronic apparatus 900 by hiding one side (e.g., the viewing side of the display) in any reference plane. Generally, in virtual space, a three-dimensional model in which a shape on the viewing side (or the front side) of a reference plane is hidden is drawn in clipping mode.
To perform route verification for the harness 911 on the CAD display screen, the user performs an operation for displaying the harness 911 in the electronic apparatus 900 by hiding or displaying an outer cover and internal components of the electronic apparatus 900, or by hiding partial space of the electronic apparatus 900 in clipping mode in a reference plane specified on the electronic apparatus 900.
If a harness route interferes with other components in virtual space, it is necessary to change the harness route to avoid actual interference. For easier checking of the harness route, the user has to frequently perform operations of displaying or hiding each component and changing the position of clipping display.
In the processes of harness route generation and verification, the user has to perform cumbersome operations, such as switching between displaying and hiding components and changing the clipping position, which require enormous efforts.
Moreover, since such operations of the CAD system need to be performed repeatedly in a skilled manner, the harness route generation and verification cannot be easily done by any user.